Drabbles
by KitsuShel
Summary: Random Drabbles and things that I've written.
1. ADF Christmas Drabble

**AN**: A Christmas drabble that I wrote for a little challenge ADifferentForest. A pre-Twilight holiday with the Cullens scene.

Happy Holidays! =)

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Carlisle stood quietly, gazing into the fire as it warmed his icy extremities. The entire house smelled of pine and cinnamon, a tree artfully arranged on the other side of the fireplace. Even though the years passed by so quickly that they began to blend together, his wife still made the effort every December to go all out with her Christmas decor. Music played softly in the background and the holiday tunes danced throughout the air.

..

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_.._

A small smile formed on his lips as he heard Esme's car coming down the gravel driveway to their large, yet still cozy, house in Alaska. Only mere moments later, her chest was pressed to his back and her arms wrapped around his waist, as he let out a contented sigh.

"I missed you."

The tinkling laugh that she responded with warmed his silent heart.

"I was only gone an hour, dear."

He turned and pulled her to his chest. "An hour is too long then, my love."

He stroked her caramel hair adoringly and looked down into her shining golden eyes.

"Oh, Carlisle," she sighed as she rested her head against his chest. "You always find a way to melt my heart."

He pulled back slightly and gently cupped her cheek. "I try my best. I always enjoy each and every moment spent in your presence, dear wife."

Esme leaned up on her toes and met Carlisle's lips in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Whooo, go Carlisle!" Emmett's gregarious voice echoed through the house.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. It was useless to try and admonish their boisterous "youngest" child, so he remained silent. Choosing instead to silent sway with his wife to the music. Soon, all three of their adopted children found their way into the room. Edward pulled a book from the shelf as Rosalie and Emmett began to play a game a chess.

Their family was unconventional, even before adding the vampiric aspect, but they were still a family. Carlisle let his gaze sweep over his children and he felt thankful and happy for each and everyone of them.

The music shifted and a more upbeat song came on, causing Emmett's head to whip up with a grin. Edward groaned quietly and shook his head, already knowing what was about to come out of his brother's mouth.

"Why would anyone want to sleep in peas?"

Rosalie looked up and glared at him in her own loving way. "It's peace, Emmett."

He looked contemplative for a moment before responding. "Oh, that makes more sense I guess. Oh, and really? Rounding yon virgin and child sounds like something the Volturi would do."

He let out a mock shudder. Edward rolled his eyes from his place on the couch and Esme turned her face to hide her smile. As much as Emmett acted like a buffoon at times, his family knew the real him. He was very intelligent, but he enjoyed playing the clown a little too much.

"Oh, Emmett," Rosalie replied. "I worry about you sometimes."

Emmett only grinned before check mating her king.

Carlisle turned his gaze back onto the crackling wood and watched the fire change colors. He squeezed Esme a little tighter and once again thanked a higher power for his dysfunctional and special family. He couldn't picture his life without them.


	2. Moni's Birthday Drabble

**AN:** This was a little drabble that I wrote for Grope-Worthy Cullen (Moni) back in August for her birthday. It was never Beta'd and it's a little silly at times. Don't judge me. ;-)

Yes, I'm calling it a drabble even though it's over 2K words. Half of those are lyrics, ROFL. This was also written early in my FF writing, so it's not my best work, lol.

...

* * *

...

Bella finished applying her sheer pink lip gloss and stepped beck to look into the mirror. Mahogany hair cascaded down her back, almost hitting her waist. She fingered the low-cut neckline of the spaghetti-strapped sapphire blue dress that Alice had bought her to wear out tonight. She grimaced and wished that her best friend had chosen something a little more. . . modest. While admittedly, she was more than comfortable in a pair of yoga pants and one of her boyfriend's t-shirts, she was a school teacher for Pete's sake. She didn't need to own hooker clothing.

She heard a low whistle and turned her head towards the bathroom door. She grinned when she saw Edward leaning up against the door jamb, looking sexy as sin. His bronze hair was an unmanageable mess as always and his green eyes shone in amusement. He pushed away from the door and walked over to her. He stood behind her, their eyes locking in the mirror, and his hands settled on her waist. His thumbs rubbed little circles into her hips as he nuzzled his face into her neck. He ran his nose up to her ear and whispered seductively.

"You look beautiful, love. I'm going to have my hands full keeping other men away tonight, aren't I?"

She let out a shuddering breath. His normally sexy voice shot tremors into her panties when he spoke softly in her ear. She looked into his eyes through the mirror, dark and and heavy with lust. His lips skimmed the shell of her ear before placing a small, wet kiss on her neck, just beneath it. He straightened and stepped back slightly, smirking at her reflection.

"We should get going. You know Dust will be pissed if we're late."

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes at his nickname for his twin sister. They physical polar opposites. She was barely five feet tall and had short black hair. The only things that they had in common were their stunning green eyes and matching smiles. She tended to flitter around like she walked on air, so Edward had taken to calling her Pixie Dust, Dust for short. Alice always acted annoyed when he called her that, but Bella knew that she secretly adored the nickname.

Focusing back on the present, Bella narrowed her eyes at her handsome boyfriend.

"That wasn't very nice, E," she admonished him. "You're supposed to be nice to me on my birthday, babe."

His smirk morphed into a full-blown grin and held out his hand, palm side up.

"Oh, sweetheart, I promise to be nice to you tonight. Very, very nice." His voice was deeper than normal and full of implication.

She swallowed quickly and couldn't help but smile back at him. Even after being together for almost a decade, he still owned every piece of her heart and soul. She placed her hand in his and let him lead tonight.

...

* * *

...

The small bar was dimly lit and packed to capacity. Bella was jostled left and right as she and Edward made their way to the table where their group sat. Alice was sitting in her fiance, Jasper's lap. Next to them, Bella's sister in law, Rosalie was seated, trying to hide her face in her hands. Bella touched her shoulder lightly and Rose looked up at her and smiled grimly. She sat down next to her and leaned in close, so she could speak without yelling.

"What's wrong, Rosie? Where's Em?"

Her brother, Emmett, was two years older than her and was a trainer with the Washington Redskins. He and Rosalie had met in college and married less than a month after they graduated. Her nephew, Caden, was two years old and the apple of Aunt Bella's eye.

Rosalie shook her head and her cheeks brightened slightly in embarrassment. She jerked her head towards the stage and Bella followed with her eyes until she spotted her hulking mass of a brother getting ready to take his turn in karaoke. Bella groaned and squeezed Rose's hand in sympathy. She glanced over at Edward who was already shaking with laughter. Emmett was notoriously for picking the most ridiculous songs and embarrassing the hell out of everyone.

Alice skipped over and plopped into Bella's lap. She hugged her around the shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" she practically squealed. Rose's face brightened and she wrapped an arm around her as well.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, Bells! How does it feel to hit a quarter of a century?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She was the youngest of the group. Alice and Edward turned 25 just three months before, but everyone treated her like the baby of the group.

"I don't know, how does it feel to be an old hag?" she snarked back. Rosalie and laughed and squeezed Bella tighter. She was about to say something else, but the sound of a microphone being adjusted cut her off. They all turned to the stage and saw Emmett standing in front of the mike, grinning at them.

"Hi guys! My name is Emmett and tonight is my baby sister's birthday. Say 'Hi', Bells!"

Bella placed her face in her hands and she heard various voices shout Happy Birthday throughout the bar. She raised her hand and waved acknowledgement while still trying to her her beet-red face. She sat up and placed her hands on her burning cheeks. Edward shooed Alice off of her lap and scooted closer to her, resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to epic?" he laughed. Bella shook her head and returned her attention to her brother and waited for something crazy to begin. When the beat hit, Bella started laughing and clapping. Their dad used to sing this to them and back then, they thought that he was the most dorktastic father ever. But somewhere over the years, this turned into their song. Alice groaned and Rosalie started to whine.

"What the hell? He's such a dork sometimes," Rosalie complained, even though it was easy to see that she was fighting a smile. Bella laughed.

"You know you love him! Dorkiness and all!"

Rose smiled at her. "You know I do, Bells."

Bella stood up and tried to make her way closer to the stage as Emmett began to sing. She stopped, just short of it and started to dance and sway.

...

_We can dance if we want to_

_We can leave your friends behind_

_'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance_

_Well they're, no friends of mine_

_._

_Say, we can go where we want to_

_A place where they will never find_

_And we can act like we come from out of this world_

_Leave the real one far behind_

_And we can dance, "dansez"_

_._

_We can go when we want to_

_Night is young and so am I_

_And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet_

_And surprise them with a victory cry_

_._

_Say, we can act if we want to_

_If we don't nobody will_

_And you can act real rude and totally removed_

_And I can act like an imbecile_

_._

_And say_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everything's out of control_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_We're doing it from pole to pole_

_._

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody look at your hands_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody's taking the chance_

_._

_Its a Safety dance_

_Oh well its safe to dance_

_Yes it safe to dance_

...

Emmett looked down and grinned at Bella. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her on stage and started to dance with her.

...

_We can dance if we want to_

_We've got all your life and mine_

_As long as we abuse it, never going to lose it_

_Everything will work out right_

_._

_I say, We can dance if we want to_

_We can leave your friends behind_

_'Cause your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance_

_Well they're no friends of mine_

_._

_I say, we can dance, we can dance_

_Everything's out of control_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_We're doing it from pole to pole_

_._

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody look at your hands_

_We can dance, we can dance_

_Everybody's taking the chance_

_._

_Well it's safe to dance_

_Yes it's safe to dance_

_Well it's safe to dance_

_Well it's safe to dance_

_Yes it's safe to dance_

_Well it's safe to dance_

_Well it's safe to dance_

_._

_It's a Safety Dance_

_Well it's a Safety Dance_

_Oh it's a Safety Dance_

_Oh it's a Safety Dance_

_Well it's a Safety Dance_

_..._

When the song was, the entire crowd started cheering. As the two of them made their way back to the table, Emmett squeezed her tight.

"Happy Birthday, Squirt. I love you, sis," he said as he kissed the top of her head. Bella looked up and beamed at him.

"I love you, too, Em. Thank you for that. It made my day."

Emmett looked over at Edward who was waiting for Bella to return patiently. Only he knew of his best friend's plan for tonight.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll get even better."

Bella smiled at him and hugged him back, just happy to be in the moment, surrounded by almost everyone she loved.

...

* * *

...

Later that night, Edward and Bella returned to their apartment, happy and exhausted. After a few rounds of karaoke, Alice drug them to some dance club where they spend the next couple of hours drinking in moderation and dancing. Knowing that he was driving, Edward had stuck with water all night while Bella had a few drinks. She was pleasantly tipsy, but nowhere near drunk.

She walked into their living room and plopped down on the couch. One by one, she removed her strappy heels and tossed them across the room. Edward stood by and watched the scene in amusement. Bella looked up at him with her wide, angelic eyes and smiled. She raised her arm in a gesture for him to come to her. He smiled and walked over to their stereo and cued up the song that he was gotten ready earlier. He went back to Bella pulled her to her feet gently.

"Dance with me," he spoke quietly.

"We've been dancing for hours," she said as she laughed lightly.

"Not to this," he responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Bella sighed and melted against him as The Fray started to play her favorite song in the background.

.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_._

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_._

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_._

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_And I'll look after you_

_._

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_._

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_._

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_._

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh, Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_._

By the time the song was finished, Bella was a teary mess. Edward had started to sing the lyrics in her ear about half way through. She could literally feel the emotion pouring from his lips. She wondered every single day what she had done so right in her life to deserve this awesome and amazing man.

He leaned back from her slightly, cupped her face with his hands and used his thumbs to brush her tears away. He smiled at her so serenely that her heart felt like it was going to expand right out of her chest. He looked into her eyes for a good few moments before dropping to one knee. Her hands flew to her mouth and tried to cover the small sob that tried to burst forth. He cleared his throat and smiled up at her, nervously.

"Bella Swan, you've been my closest friend and confident for over ten years now. I think I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you Freshman year. It took me two years to get up the courage to ask you out, but I've never regretted a single thing. The greatest thing I've ever done in my life is loving you. You own me completely, heart and soul. Would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her tears streamed down her face and she dropped to her knees in front of him. She moved her hands from her face and nodded, not trusting her voice. Edward's face transformed into an ear-splitting grin and opened a small blue box, containing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a single round diamond, in a platinum setting. He slid it on her finger and it just felt right, like it was meant to reside on that very finger.

She threw her arms around his neck and cried softly into his shoulder. He gently moved her face in front of his and whisper, "I love you so much," before kissing her passionately. Her hands wound themselves into his silky hair and pulled him as close as she could.

Soon, they were a whirling dervish of flying clothes and roaming hands, eager to become one with the other. Edward lifted her in his arms and carried her into their bedroom, placing her gingerly on the bed, before covering her with his body. He smiled down at her and grinned widely.

"I can't believe you're mine," he said softly. She smiled and felt tears prick her eyes.

"I've always been yours, right from the start."

She reached up and pulled down into a searing kiss.

All in all, this had been the best birthday ever.

...

Once again, I love you, Moni! Happy Birthday! It's not much, but it's all I have.

...

* * *

**AN: **See? What did I tell you?

Music used in this one was _Safety Dance_ by Men in Hats and _Look After You_ by The Fray.


End file.
